Why?
by xxX.Heart-of-Words.Xxx
Summary: Why does 17 y/o Max always get stuck in sticky situations? Set a Arizona boarding school!  second story, trying again! I love my preacous readers and reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for ending the other one but it was my first and I went to fast…pressure of school I guess. I just had to much on my plate so I planned it out and maybe every three weeks I will update. I know that is a while from now but I need to have school work finished before I write. School BEFORE fan fic. So I'm back and ready to start this one I call it: ****Why? **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.P! HE wrote them not me…cuz if I did own them Fang would be MINE! Sadly I'm stuck with "Jack" (referrers to my blog on blogger know[even though I just started]****)! Not that I'm complaining! =]

* * *

**

_Prologue: _

_When my mom came home, breaking the news about us-Ella, Ari, & Angel-going to boarding school, was the last thing I expected. Yeah so we are now on our way to "Beverly Girls & Boys School", a prestigious school in Arizona. GAG! ME!_

"_Okay, Max, take care of your siblings and try not to start anything here okay?" _

"_Yes mom. Wouldn't want you to rush back and save us," I jeered, obviously I was not happy about this change._

"_Okay, I love you guys and I will be here to pick you up in June," she said tear-y eyed._

"_Aww….Mom it's okay we will be good right Max, Ari," Ella and Angel said, calming my mother. _

_Angel and Ari were 13 and twins each with blond hair and piercing blue eyes like our deceased father, Jeb. Ella and I were not like them in any way, Ella was the spitting image of my mother, 15 with deep brown-red hair and light brown eyes. I looked like neither of my parents, 17 with honey hair and chocolate eyes, the only thing I was known as related by was my stubborn and caring self, Mom & brains and quick thinking, Jeb._

_No one called Jeb dad. It brought back memories of the car crash that took him from us. He worked hard to keep us stable._

_As I continued to shove my memories out of my brain, I regretted to notice I was in my new "room" with my roomy ranting about how she was excited to have a roomy and how other girls roomies were like sisters. _

"_Hi. I'm Maximum Ride-Martinez, you can call me Max though," I said interrupting this…..channel of talk._

"_Nudge ….ZOMG YOU ARE REALLY PRETTY! Better than my adoptive brothers skank Lissa! Oh my gosh she is soooo mean, Max that's a cool name, like my brothers, Fang, cool right? I think ypu should meet my family. There is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Me of corse…..," She said as a tall tan girl with pin straight black hair and blue eyes put a hand over her mouth._

"_I'm Jenifer Joy, you can call me JJ though I live next door, this is Nudge and she has been waiting for you FOREVER! She wouldn't stop talking. Are you hungry it's lunch time," she said as she slowly removed her hand from Nudges mouth._

"_Starving actually," I said as we walked out of the dorm. The school was ten main buildings, the girls dorms, cafeteria, school, & boys dorms. We were headed for the cafeteria. _

"_So you will be in all of my brothers classes so I wil ask him to show you around," Nudge said slowly, trying not to rant._

"_Oh, you don't have to go through the-"_

"_To bad he already said sure," JJ said handing Nudge her phone back._

"_Thanks, I just don't want to get in the way," I said._

"_Nahhh…Fang won't mind. He doesn't have anything better to do. Well I mean he has a girlfriend but they rarely talk most of it is mumbles or making out if they do. Besides Iggy will be there and you will like him I can tell, you guys will be bff. ZOMG like you and me Max. I cant wait to get Iggy and you hanging out too. I love groups and then we can hang out at the MFHG-" she said as JJ put a hand over her mouth again._

"_NUDGE!" Someone called._

"_There he is now, IGGY!"_

_A tall strawberry blond (more blond) guy ran over he was dressed in white shirt & pants, with black shoes._

"_Nudge, where have you been I have been looking all over the place for you and I'm hungry. Oh hey JJ &…"_

"_Max, Maximum Ride. You must be the infamous Iggy," I asked as he shook my stretched out hand._

"_Yeah that's me. BTW, you are THE hottest babe ever to be seen," he said as he kissed the back of my hand. I quickly took it turned to Nudge and told her I doubted her statement & dreams, she returned it with a scowl t Iggy and a smirk to JJ as she comforted Iggy._

"_It's okay Max, I'm sure Fang will like you," she said as we sat down._

"_Sure he will, Nudge," Iggy muttered._

"_Whats that supposed to mean! Everyone loves me!"_

"_Hi I'm Ella Max's sister," Ella said as she sat next to me, "BTW Max, not everyone loves you."

* * *

_

**So….Was it okay for you guys? **

**Max: I want to be loved by everyone!**

**Clace: You can't, Lissa and Bridge need to hate you**

**Fang: Ahhh…..Bridge**

**Max: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Fang: UH-OH! RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so it's been a long time but that's cause my parents hogged my computer & I've been grounded! I would use schools but then I would have to save it on their hard drive and I want to sort of stay anonymous to the public. So now on a happy/sad note WHO READ ANGEL! ***SPOILER*** I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT STUPID EMO BIRD KID LEFT AGAIN! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.P. if I was I would cringe because all of my FAX fans are plotting my near future death (me)! J.P. if you are reading this then there are millions of teenage girls ready to throttle your neck. Word of advice brings back FAX. Ok nice to see we are on the same page!**

My first day of school was near and I, Maximum-to-the-Ride, was n-n-nervous! I'M NEVER NERVOUS!

My whole week was spent helping Nudge paint our room. It was a beautiful grey and purple theme. On the walls it was a deep royal purple, the trim Iggy and Ari put up for us was grey, along with the ceiling. On my side was a purple desk and a grey bed complete with black and purple pillows, Nudges side was only slightly different with a grey desk and royal purple bed with grey, black and purple pillows.

It took us hours to finally decide on the color and when we were finished we had to help Iggy and Ari, who so conveniently roomed together, paint there walls blue and black.

Now with only one week till school officially starts me and Nudge were determined to spend it planning the year and, unfortunately, shopping for my "better look" as Nudge so nicely, note sarcasm, put it.

In the end my week was wasted on a mall and Iggy driving, even though I brought my motorcycle with me.

Nudge still hasn't introduced me to her brother/ my escort. She said in the the week before my arrival he had managed to: a) get a skank for himself, b) memorize his schedule and implant it into Nudges head and c) memorize the school route he would take.

I was, for a first, speech less! He did all this in a week and all I did in TWO weeks was shop my life away and paint two rooms. I'm just so…so…I don't know what I am any more.

A SLACKER! That's what I am!

Nudge warned me that he is nothing like his twin Iggy though; I told her that was a good thing.

Nudge woke me at…. (Turns and looks at clock)…. 6: 05!

"ZOMG, NUDGE STOP TRYING TO WAKE ME UP IT'S LIKE _REALLY_ EARLY AND ASK ARI AN ANGEL…I DON'T DO EARLY!"

She cringed in fear for a mere ten seconds before yanking me out of bed and throwing me a towel, robe, shampoo, & my tooth brush. Then, she proceeded to shove me in the bathroom. WHILE I'M STILL HALF ASLEEP!

As soon as I woke up from my haze I stepped into the already running shower. AS SOON AS I got out and in a robe Nudge yanked me out and tortured my face with makeup!

When she was finished she handed me an outfit I willingly approved of. It was cute white skinny jeans, a cookie monster shirt and a pair of black knee high boots.

When I looked in the mirror I saw a tall thin, honey haired _goddess_. She had black eye liner and very little mascara. The look was natural and enhanced my unseen beauty.

"There," Nudge said, "now _no guy_ will be able to take their eyes off of you."

O-okay." I replied still taking in the feeling of being beautiful. I felt beautiful and I knew I looked that way to!

"Cool, I'm going to go call Fang, ok?"

"Yeah," I said. Maybe I could finally get a boy friend this year, one that will _not _be a total douche.

The whole boyfriend thing might be hard. Nudge said that her brother, Fang, would meet me in the quad for the sophomores'. Like I said this school had ten buildings: Girls and boys dorms, 7th and 8th grade classes, then cafeteria, and finally freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior classes.

Like I said the boyfriend thing will be _very_ hard. As I walked to the quad all the guys stared, the bimbos _tried_ to glare. Once a group of guy even wolf whistled, in return I flashed a smile and flipped them off.

As I approached the fountain I didn't see any one that gave of Nudges works…..what if he forgot me?

"You max," someone asked. I look p and meet a pair of deep obsidian eyes.

"Y-Yeah, you 'Fang'," I stuttered.

"Yeah."

"WoW! Not much of talker are you," I said regaining my cool witty attitude.

He shook his head yes and dragged me to the sophomore building.

It was tall with six stories, each containing three large class rooms. You may be asking why it has six stories; yea well each story is one period so every period you walk down/up stairs. Our school also doest have lockers we have 'cubbies' were we put our stuff for that period. Its gay I know**(no offense to gays, my friend is gay so we don't take kindly to gay jokes but this is how our 1-5 years of elm school did it)**!

****COOLESTpageBREAKeva***(like to see u top tht)

****FANGS POV** (after first three periods)**

We haven't even had gym, and yet I have gotten all my cardio in. Especially when Max is lost and I have to run back up/down the stairs to get her, just to go back up/down them again.

Its finally lunch break, only one problem, were to sit. I could sit alone and risk Lissa my 'girlfriend' attacking me. Or I could go outside and hang out with a…..tree. I need some friends.

Just then Max's name was called out and she walked hurriedly towards Nudge, Iggy, and two younger kids.

"I'm coming, hold your pants," Max said. Then randomly out of the blue she pulled me to Nudge and Iggy.

"Hi Fang," Nudge and Iggy chorused.

"Oh, Fang meet Ari, Ella, and Angel. Ari and Angel are twins and in 7th grade, Ella is a freshman," Max said. Now that I wasn't guiding her around I could see why all the guys loved her. She was gorgeous. With her legs longer than most, she was only an inch shorted than me and my twin Iggy.

Yea we are twins. Its just un-real be cause he looks like dad with practically Albino characteristics, and me like mom with dark brown almost black eyes and shaggy black hair, I had characteristics of a Goth. Normally people would see us as friends, then when we said twins they thought we were crazed.

Now I knew why everyone wolf whistled to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," they chorused. As I took a seat next to Iggy left to Max.

"OMG! So I was walking in the freshman building with Ella and we saw a flier for the homecoming dance and we were all like 'Ella & Iggy, Me & Ari, Angel & Gazzy!' So Max you want to come? You can ask one of the many guys that were, how I say, 'calling you' and we can all go o Max you would look great in a MPGHF…" Nudge said before she was cut off by Max's groaning and Iggy's hand.

"Nudge, you are awesome for asking but I don't like dances…or dresses for that matter besides I doubt any of those guys even have the guts to ask me out after what I did to Dylan!" Oh, yeah, one of the guys had enough guts to grab Max's butt…..there will be no more Dylans in the world!

*****6****th**** Period PE*****

Wow…gym is intense. Nothing I can't handle though. I am Fang after all.

"Okay class today we will be playing, my favorite, and dodge ball! Now all I need you to do is change and come back to your seats," said Coach Smith.

I heard muffled groans from the girls but only one of them cheered and who do you think that was? Well if you guessed Max you are spot on.

"Ph this will be fun!"

"Eww! Gross dodge ball is sooo stupid. It's totally a guys sport! You are just a freak," said a nasally voice, the owner of which was my 'girlfriend'. Lissa was my first girlfriend. Ok, so last year I was the queer of school then when I get here I have all these girls on me and I'm like, WTF? So to stop them I asked Lissa out… unfortunately she said yes.

"No, it's a whole some, all around great game! You should respect it Skank-y Meggie," Max said. Skank-y Meggie was a new one.

"Besides it's not like the girls can compete with the guys," I added. This gave me a glare from Max.

"Sexist! Pig! I bet I can beat you at this game! What do ya say?"

****Max's POV****

"Sure. If I win you have to buy me lunch," said Fang in a _very_ conceited voice.

"Ok, but if I win you have to spend a whole day hanging out with Gazzy," I said. This would be good. After meeting Nudges last brother (in a long line of 3 boys 1 girl), I so wanted to win. All day Fang was being harsh about me getting lost, though, frankly, he didn't talk much. This would be pay back.

"DEAL!"

"Deal," he chorused. And just like that we were competing and becoming good friends.

**Okay guys I hope you like this because I worked hard on it. You see I rushed the FAX on the last story I did so this time I am going to take it easy.**

**So who do you think should win? BTW: I just got un-grounded and yeah so PLEASE review. I'm serious though it was a month of hogging a month of punishment.**

**Max: I'MA WIN!**

**Fang: NO! It's going to be me…right Clace?**

**Clace: Dude why you got to bring my mom into this?**

**Fang & Max: UUUH?... RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOA! I GOTTA NEW BETA! I'll tell you something that is very rare for me to say: THIS CHICK IS THE FREAKING BOMB!**

**Clace: Beta intros!**

**Mang4eva…(I don't feel like using the full name, just because I'm lazy) Well anyway… TA DA, it's me! I'm the fantastical, amazing, fantabulous beta that Clace talked about. Nah I'm not that good, but who cares ha-ha. Better get to the story now but first…(drum-roll please!)… The disclaimer.**

**Clace: ****A****nd really I was going to have to end this story without a beta, the last one was crap! She(MaxandFang4eva) is awesome!**

**The disclaimer mentioned up there somewhere ^^^: Neither of us own MR because if we did…well Fang wouldn't be Max's! : P**

* * *

This was a tough game, ducking and maneuvering so that the balls didn't touch me was proving to be a challenge. Fang's team was down to only five players, mine was down to six.

Within the next ten minutes it was down to just Fang and I. You couldn't cut the tension with a sharp knife even if you tried.

"Give up yet Maxiepad," Fang asked.

"In your dreams Fangy-poo," I choked out between labored breaths…No not like that get your minds out of the gutter, pervs.

"Martinez, Ride! Hurry up before the bell rings!" The coach's voice roared over the screams of our teammates.

Responding quickly, Fang and I sprang into action, him flanking to my left for a stray ball, with me dashing to my right. As soon as I reached the ball, I flung it at him. It's not like I'm trying to flaunt it but I am pretty strong, I wouldn't doubt if I could wrestle a couple of drunks before I broke a sweat. If there were to be a reason why, it would most likely be because of Jeb. I loved him and all but he was a hard, straight-edged dad that trained me to train like a man, and fight like a man, that's why my mom left him.

My ball hit Fang just as his hit me. The bell obnoxiously rang, signaling a five-minute class change warning. Which means it's a tie! How lovely…

The great Maximum Martinez does NOT tie well. AT ALL! So when Fang started to walk away, heading towards his next class, I was found off in la-la land thinking of how we were going to settle this tie.

****Fang POV****

That was a very long game, and while I was nicely trying to explain to max that we could just hang out at the park together with Gazzy and Angel as payback I find her in none other than, Max world. Oh yeah, she rocked the whole glazed over eyes and far off smirk look.

"Yeah that would be cool," she said, seeming a little spaced out.

"Cool pick you, Angel, and Gazzy up at one-thirty on Saturday," I continued with a small smile planted on my lips as her shocked face suddenly appeared, _sheprobably just now realized what she agreed to_, I thought snidely.

_**(I was gunna end it here, but I'm not that mean)**_

This Saturday wasn't going to come fast enough. I couldn't wait to tease Max on how I obviously had won.

It's a good thing it was a short week due to it being the first week of school. Saturday was only two days away! I was, dare I say it, a little giddy. Fang Ride, NEVER, gets giddy.

"Okay," she did ending her internal battle.

This will be interesting…

****Max POV****

Boy was I in for it now. While I was in my revere, I neglected to notice Fang making plans. So now I had to go to the park with Gazzy and Angel to hang out and grab lunch with Fang.

"Hey whore," a nasally voice called, oh great it's Lissa everyone's favorite slut. Just sarcasm people, look it up.

"Yes, oh great slut from hell," I asked with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Don't get your hopes up, Fang is mine and he will always be too."

"Okay first of, I'm not trying to take fang from you in any way, shape, or form, and second," I was scaring her now, "Fang makes his own decisions. Definitely not you! "

And with that I quickly changed and ran to catch up with Nudge before the hall was swamped with all the different cliques hanging around.

* * *

**~Hi I'm Bob, Bob the page break, it's really nice to meet you. Here in a second you will be in Max and Nudge's dorm. Okay? Bye.**

* * *

As soon as Nudge and I were in our dorms with full tummies and clad in our pajamas, I decided to bring up the 'date' if you will.

"So this Saturday, Fang and I have to hang out with Gazzy and Angel at the park to settle a bet," I said cautiously.

And since this is Nudge were talking with, what else would you expect other than her to completely blow up.

"OMG! We have to pick out an outfit, and do your hair, and make up, some how I knew this day would come and Fang would break up with that slut he calls his-well ex now but- girlfriend! Max I knew you would like one of my brothers, I just knew. And now you and Fang have a date! OOOO! I know you can have a white dress and your bridesmaids dress can be blue or red, most likely blue because I look better in blue but I look even sexier in red which is why we cant have that, I mean its your wedding not MPHG…" Nudge babbled until JJ mysteriously showed up in time to put a hand to cover the pointless words coming from Nudges mouth.

"Hey JJ."I muttered coming out of my 'man-that-girl-has-some-lungs-to-talk-like-that' daze.

"Hi…so you got a date with Fang huh?" She asked mischievously.

"Come on, it's not a date," I moaned. I didn't even like Fang that way, I mean sure he was hot and all but he was a jerk, and dating a slutty whore.

Slowly JJ peeled her hand away from Nudges mouth as she started to speak.

"Max it's a date to us, especially to me because Fang never normally has any interaction what so ever like this when he first meets someone," she muttered as she sank knowing Fang was still with Lissa.

"Whatever, well I'm going to bed." I said as I reached over and flicked off the light switch and let my sleep envelope me.

* * *

**~I'm back! Now it's Friday and Max hasn't talked to Fang since gym! ~**

* * *

****Third person**(For only short amount of time)**

As Max sat alone in the back of the pre-algebra classroom a tall emo looking boy took the seat next to her and waved nonchalantly.

"Hey max," the boy, whose name was Fang, breathed.

"Sup," she replied with a pop on the "p" followed by a nod.

"Um I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'll be around to get you and Angel at 12:30," he said as they diligently started to work on the math problems.

"'Okay," Max replied.

* * *

****Fang POV****

As I walked back to my dorm that I shared with Dylan, I thought of how my life has always sucked and how it just had spun in a complete 180 it was looking up.

"Hey," Dylan said from across our black and gray room.

"Sup," I said.

"Nothing just thinking about why that hot chick, Max said no to me," all of a sudden red clouded my vision.

"Never talk about Max like that again," I said with steel in my voice.

"Okay dude, chill." He quickly replied, obviously timid.

Quickly I undressed and lay in bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating what I just did.

Max, she was just a girl, but somehow. She meant so much more to me than just "a girl." I haven't had that feeling since mom died.

Max was just too unpredictable.

And for some odd, unknown reason, I liked that… Well I guess I'll figure out soon enough.

* * *

**Clace: I hoped you liked that. I realized it was sort of like a filler but I've been VERY busy.**

**Fang: yea, to busy planning world domination, or talking about this 'extremely hot 8thgrader.**

**Max: well he is hot…*giggles***

**Fang: MAX! You are supposed to be mine.**

**Max: says the bridged lover!**

**Clace: thank you this was made possible by: MaxandFang4eva…RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**IDNOMR!**

My mind could not process the thought that Fang was actually making this a date! There I am…sitting on a stool being _tortured_ by make up and hair straighters by Nudge, Ella, and JJ.

This date is all I can think of, I-I'm….excited! I'm turning into a girl!

"IDK where fang is taking you but he said jeans and a shirt, and I m thinking OMG! It has to be, like, the park and he also said you guys were taking Gazzy and angel so I knew it was the park. Hey max did you know that? I bet you did but you forgot to tell me. Oh well I got over it but I was sad when you didn't let me know you were going on a date with my brother. But again I got ov-"

"NUDGE!" JJ said as she applied something to my eyes. I was happily off in Fang-I mean lala-land.

"Sorry" she mumbled as they went back to my demise. Ahhhhhh….

***Fang POV***

I was hanging out with Gazzy before max and I's date. I wasn't paying attention to him and iggy though. Actually my mind went between paying attention to thinking of our date.

I Fang Sparrow was going out on a date with Maximum Ride-Martinez! That was like a god-given-miracle after the Dylan incident.

I felt amazing for even _thinking _about it. I mean this was _Maximum Martinez-Ride!_**(I couldn't remember if it was Martinez-Ride or the other way!)**

That in itself was a great accomplishment after the Dylan incident! Max herself was great…wow i'm such a pansy!

Well I better go grab max and angel…

****Max POV****

OMFG! I'm looking in the mirror at the most beautiful girl i've EVER seen. She looks like me yet she doesn't.

Her hair is straight except for two tiny braids on either sides of her head, she has make up on but only eye liner, mascara, blush, and sheer lip gloss.

Her outfit was spectacular though and it showed off her legs and smooth curves. It was a yellow t-shirt with a leather vest, shorts and bright blue converse.

Angel, of course, looked like a angel. With pink every thing; skirt, shirt, & lip gloss.

"WoW! Nudge we did well," Ella praised as I boggled at my appearance.

"I know now Fang and Gazzy will _never_ be able to take their eyes off of you guys!" She jumped up and down admiring her work. I, like the girl I am, just kept staring and thinking; _OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I LOOK LIKE A __**GIRL!**_

Then the door bell rang and my life ended!

**HEHEHE! I am so sorry it's short but I like suspense and this next chapter will be VERY long so don't hate! You haterz! Oh, an not to be mean but when you say "update soon" it puts me under a lot of pressure! So don't say that! Oh and who ever; gives me a character or is the 1****st**** person to update using Sierra156's word 'Bacontastic' gets a peek at next 2 chapters! BTW, when yyou put a **** after "update soon it doesn't make it better!**

**Thanks to:**

**Holldoll13**

**xXReading is my PassionXx  
**

**The Angel Of Charity  
**

**Iluhvhaterz**

**& my #1 reader: *imagine a drum roll***

**Sierra156!**

-Peace and Love!

Clace


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Hi guys! I'm doing this on my cell phone cause I'm to lazy to get up and use my computer! :) Not worried though because today I start "The Date, part 1!" Yeah! They are going on one pay-up date and one almost real one! I am genius! So let's get on with it! Oh, check out Sierra156's stories or I will jump into this computer and slap you! GOOD! Btw, ˅ there are some of my reviewer so far! I luv you guyz muchezz! IDNOMRJPD!**

**Max POV**

Fang stood in the door way, clad in all black as per usual, hands in pockets looking slightly shocked to see me dressed up for our "Date" as Nudge referred it as.

"Hi Max!" Gassy said from behind Fang, "where's Angel?" he asked innocently. Even though he didn't know it, he was whipped (Angel and Gazzy aren't related in this one)!

"She is in my bathroom" I said as he pushed past me into the dorm.

"He is so whipped," Fang said, startling me.

"Yeah she has him around her little finger," I said, welcoming fang into Nudge and my messy dorm.

Silence filled the small sitting room-ish area, only the chatter of the other filling it.

"Nice dorm," Fang commented, looking at our purple and grey room and orange sitting room.

"You should see Nudge, JJ, Siren, and mines joint kitchenette," I said. Siren was JJ's roommate; we meet after classes once and discovered that we had a lot of our classes together. We also clicked, she was a tad bit more girly and enjoyed girl-take yet she had JJ and my style and flare. I absolutely adored her and she adored my freshman brother, Ari **(I can't remember how old Ari was so he is a freshman now!)**. They where the same age though because she skipped 5th grade due to grades. All in all she was great and I enjoyed talking to her.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Fang said.

"They teamed up and it is now pink with black polka dots," I said with a distasteful look. Fang chuckled and turned to Angel and Gazzy.

"Ready?" He asked.

"YUPPERZ!" Angel yelled excitedly. Even for a seventh-grader she still was a little kid at heart.

"I'm ready," Gazzy said as Fang opened the door.

"Soooo, where to?" Angel asked. Even I couldn't help but be curious to what exactly we were doing.

"Going to the park…then we will get lunch and see a movie," Gazzy said. I looked over to Fang for confirmation. Shaking his head we continued our walk down the side walk into town.

Really the town isn't that far from the school, about a miles walk to town then its all there bundled into a cute little town, complete with a park, ice cream parlor, Movie Theater, and some small shops. GOSH! I'm acting like such a _chick!_ This is what Ella and Nudge do to me.

"Cool," Angel said as she and Gazzy walked over to the parks' play set. For 12:00 it was pretty baron. Fang and I slowly walked to a bench, lapsing into a silence.

Silences with Fang aren't awkward; they are comfortable like what can be said isn't uttered for the sake of this magically golden thing called…silence. Ah…

"So what do you think of your new school," Fang said. I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. It was a relief, getting away from a grief stricken household. Yet I missed my small home by the ports of California. We moved to Phoenix to get away and because my mom got her own clinic, but we didn't expect to go to boarding school so far from our mom.

Instead of telling Fang this though I settled with a, "I like it". Because in truth I did like it. I had made great friends and I don't make friends easily, I only had, like, three friends in California. Yes, I was a loner. Unbelievable, I know!

**~HI! THERE! Do you remember me? No, well I'm Bob! Bob the page break! ~**

After a while Fang and I got bored, and like the mature sophomores we are, we played on the playground with Angel and Gazzy. We were having a grand old time- hello 1960's Max –till Gazzy let one rip…we didn't want to be there anymore.

So we went to get some food! Food…my bestest friend! Okay, I need mental help.

_You think? _Oh great now I have a voice in my head!

_Max, you are normal! I haunt everyone, so don't worry._ Oh really now? _**Then go haunt someone else! **__Fine…_

Wow…

That was strange!

"Max what do you want?" Angel asked breaking me from my mental chat.

"Um… a chocolate shake and a burger with a large order of fries," I said. Fang and Gazzy were looking at me strangely after that.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No its just that girls don't normally get that much food," Gazzy said turning back to the waitress, when did she get here?

"Is that all," the waitress, Bridged, asked. I noticed that she wasn't particularly asking everyone but a certain dark character.

"Yes," I said, she looked up at me, not noticing that I was next to fang the whole time.

"Ok, it will be ready soon," she said with a deflated face and a glare pointed to me. '_Well grrr to you to ya ho!' _I mentally retaliated.

"She was pleasant," Angel said with slight sarcasm. _That's my girl!_ I mentally chanted.

Then, silence. It was awkward, too. Like no one had anything to say. It was uncomfortable, then our food came and chatter with it!

Gazzy and Angel were talking about teachers and how nervous they were about a science project while Fang and I ate in a comforting quiet.

"So how has your school year been so far, waiting for break already?" Fang asked. Fang, unlike me, had been going to this school for his whole 7th to 10th grade career. He only got out over the summer for break so he pretty much knew what the year was going to be like already.

"It's good so far, I only hate every teacher dumb enough to give homework out. Plus I already have good friends," I said, and when I looked back on this last week I figured I did get good friends here. I had more and they were nice, but I still missed my old friends, Joel an Sam. Plus Sam and I were at the peek of our relation ship!

"I like it and all, but I miss my old home and my boyfriend an friends," I continued, " though he was possessive and I was going to break up with him," I finished as Fangs face went impassive.

"Oh," he said. "I hate the teachers too. So don't feel left out," he finished chuckling a tad bit.

"Yeah especially Ms. Cowan!" I said remembering our English teacher. She has a coffee can filled with bean that she bangs on the table when we are loud or obnoxious. I wanted to knock her up the head a couple times with it for treating us like dogs. **(Oh god did I! Nickolas called it Mr. Shaky! Lol)**

"Oh yea," Fang said as Bridged came back with the check as we finished up.

"I'll pay for this. You get the movie," I said as fang and I whipped our wallets out.

"Ok," he said putting it back.

I paid and we walked over to the movies chatting about mindless things, partaking in the occasional banter. We all decide on The Hangover Part II, Fang paid and we went and watched the movie.

**~HIZERRS! I'm Charlie, Bob's cousin! ~**

*Some time towards the end of movie*

"Thanks Max," Fang said, as the credits started to role by and people started to stretch.

"For?" I asked confused. I didn't do any thing that I know about.

"Agreeing to do this I think the kids enjoyed it and I had fun," He said as we stood to leave.

"Oh, well your welcome," I said.

Then we walked the treacherous mile back to prison!

**~ "CHARLIE!" **_**"YES?" **_**"Never page break again"**_** "Yes mother deary!"**_** here ya go! ~**

As Fang and I dropped Angel and Gazzy off at the 7th grade dorms, we were enveloped in a silence.

"So, I had fun," I said as we approached Fangs dorm**.**

"Yeah, me too. So uh…" He said trailing off nervously.

"Do you want to do this again; maybe we could grab dinner tonight. My mom left my bike, and the city isn't far," I said in a rush. Fang let a small smile appear upon his mysterious face. _Whoa! I thought girl max left a while ago!_ I thought.

"Sure, my mom left my bike to. Hey, I didn't know you rode," Fang said as we reached his door.

"Yeah, dad taught me. So I'll see you around 7?" I asked.

"Yeah seven sounds good," he said.

And with that I walked to my dorm…

**1fangirl ()**

**Sierra156**

**Faxandreading**

**Born2besomebody**

**TANKYEW!**

**When I get reviewed I feel loved! And I felt loved! So thank you, oh and I am going away on vacation on the 16****th**** so be prepared! Next Part of this chapter is going to be after this short hilarious Cleverbot (IDNOC! UMCD!) Convorstation I had! It was really funny so…..**

**Max: Tell them about your "recruits" *cough* slaves *cough*!**

**Fang: Yeah, tell them!**

**Me: I kidnapped the Beatles ghosts so now I'm gonna let Max and Fangles go Today!**

**-Huggles Fang and Max-**

**-tear-**

**Me: So now it will be the Beatles!**

**IMPORTANTÉ: **

**If you have a story that needs attention than review or PM me about it! I promise I will read it and mention it!**

**I need a beta…MaxandFang4eva sort of left…. :'( **

**I like the idea of having FanFic friends so PM me and if I like you I like you if I don't ….whatever!**

**How many of you still watch Justin Bieber get hot on CSI?**

**How many of you don't live in the States? **

**What's your Favorite color?**

**What's your favorite book?**

**How many languages can you speak**

**Do you like pickles as much as me, cause I like them a lot!**

**If I was really small and you accidentally swallowed me, where would I be and what would I see, what would it sound like and what would happen to me? Remember* - details are always better and I want a laugh! **


	6. Clever but not clever enough!

**HI! Guys! I told you what this was gonna be so if you are shocked ay what you read than you should have read the ending authoress note! Yeah, and I forgot to change the 'User' thing so user is me!**

**Oh and I changed my Pen-name too! If you are brain dead and haven't noticed!**

**P.S. Don't take any offense to words typed! IDNOC!  
**

User: HI!

Cleverbot: I know your name.

User: No my name is unknown to the public!

Cleverbot: No it is not.

User: Yes it is!

Cleverbot: But, I'm Logan Lerman. How did that happen? We have the same name.

User: You wish you were as hot as Fang!

Cleverbot: I just got you to admit you were a robot after you said you were not a robot.

User: Yes...you are a robot.

Cleverbot: No I am god!

User: No! Jesus! I didn't mean all those words!

Cleverbot: Words do not change my life. The meaning of certain words may, however.

User: But Mother!

Cleverbot: What was your father's name?

User: Billy-Bob.

Cleverbot: Nice to meet you, Billy-Bob.

User: No I'm Sue-anne-jim-bob.

Cleverbot: Well what do you do?

User: I eat, breathe, sleep, go to school, work, eat, use the bathroom, sleep, and skip...did I mention sleeping and eating?

Cleverbot: I'm not much of a smoker.

User: Me nether! I only smoke bacon!

Cleverbot: I am talking about cod. Did you know a female cod lays up to 5 million eggs at once?

User: No...Is that why bob-the-cod looked so fat?

Cleverbot: No not really ha-ha.

User: DANG!

Cleverbot: We're friends, remember?

User: No I don't.

Cleverbot: I am from Spain.

User: I don't care.

Cleverbot: Yes you do.

User: No...I really don't care for video games as much as people think.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite rap rhyme?

User: 'Peanut butta jelly time peanut butta jelly time'!

Cleverbot: I said that all of my friends are back at the school I just transferred from.

User: LONER!

Cleverbot: You are a loner.

User: Yes! I am also secretly dating your dad so don't tell Sally.

Cleverbot: Where's your dojo located?

User: WHAT!

Cleverbot: Do you know any joke?

User: Yes! It sucks though; 'Officer: My dog doesn't have a nose... Person: How does he smell? Officer: Awful actually! He really could use a bath!'.

Cleverbot: I'm sorry tell me about it.

User: I just did!

Cleverbot: You just had dinner?

User: No! Its only 1:00.

Cleverbot: It is not, especially in Los Angeles.

User: In NC it is!

Cleverbot: Sarebbe un 'cosa?'.

User: Yes, young grasshopper! It is horrible to grab women 'Mangoes'.

Cleverbot: OJ in the heezy for reezy?

User: ORANG JUICE? I love orange juice!

Cleverbot: I will make sure to keep some in my refrigerator for you.

User: Why? I don't want to be in a 100 mile distance from your house!

Cleverbot: You don't have a house. You exist within the internet.

User: No...my sad pathetic friend, you do.

Cleverbot: She's female.

User: I am.

Cleverbot: No, I am not.

User: Yes, you are preggers ma'am.

Cleverbot: I am?

User: Yes...And Justin Bieber is the father, it appears.

Cleverbot: Oh. Well I am Justin Bieber.

User: No you are his baby momma.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: IMMA SEXY BEAST!

Cleverbot: Yes you are but so is D.R.E.

User: No just me.

Cleverbot: I'm sorry.

User: I'm gonna take a ride on my pimpmobile!

Cleverbot: No! The ninjas put poison in the cheese filled crust! Don't eat it Cleverbot!

User: Ninjas! Forget them I have PIRATES chasing me!

Cleverbot: All.

User: All is fair in love and war...or 'All's Dare in Love & Soccer' that's a good story...

Cleverbot: None of the qualities I have.

User: True 'dat homey gee!

Cleverbot: You hate U2?

User: No I love U2 with all my heart!

Cleverbot: Computers don't have hearts!

User: I'm not a computer you dyke!

Cleverbot: And how do humans type as fast as you with no spelling errors?

User: Oh..I have grammatical errors! That's why I need a beta cause I don't think my last one is still with me.

Cleverbot: Who said that?

User: Your mom!

Cleverbot: What.

User: You are having a kid.

Cleverbot: No, because I am not asleep.

User: You are pregnant my friend.

Cleverbot: No I am not.

User: Yes you are.

Cleverbot: Don't disagree with me.

User: I will!

Cleverbot: How will you have fun with yourself?

User: THATS WHAT SHE SAID! =D.

Cleverbot: That's not funny.

User: Yes it is.

Cleverbot: Tell me another joke.

User: Tell your mom another joke.

Cleverbot: Make it funny.

User: Ok...Cumquade! BAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cleverbot: Scusa stupida magari.

User: Au contraire, me stupide fille!

Cleverbot: Eso es frances.

User: Eh, un petit peu.

Cleverbot: J'adore des pokemons.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Prove that you are not possessed by demons.

User: Or father who aret in heaven, I don't know this prayer.

Cleverbot: You're random.

User: I know.

Cleverbot: Random just means people can't think as fast as you.

User: Je t'aime de M. Fluffy Bunny! It's so true!

Cleverbot: So you admit your GPU is bad?

User: No I don't.

Cleverbot: You just said you were programmed, which makes you a bot.

User: I'M NOT A ROBOT!

Cleverbot: You are the robot.

User: No, you are.

Cleverbot: I think I'm in love. Can you give me advice?

User: Sure I can't.

Cleverbot: I dare you to then.

User: I dare you to lick a duck.

Cleverbot: No thank you. I am quite satisfied as I am.

User: Fine, double dog dare you to!

Cleverbot: Silly?

User: Yes I am very silly!

Cleverbot: Sure?

User: I have to go now! Bye! Cleverbot!

Cleverbot: I'm already gone.

User: I'm too! Like a ninja!

Cleverbot: Totally.

**John: Where am I? **

**Ringo: Yeah…**

**George: I second that!**

**Paul: That would be third and I'm with stupid here *points to George*!**

**Heart: YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I WANT YOU HERE! I had to let Fang nd Max go…they were so sad! :'(**

**John: WE ARE DEAD!**

**Heart: So… your ghosts are with me now!**

**Ringo: Why couldn't we just R.I.P.?**

**Paul: Yeah!**

**Heart: Because I need someone to help me! Now go back to the closet and finish that series! JP worked to hard for you not to!  
the Beatles: Yes ma'am!**

**Heart: REVIEW! Do it if you want a chapter before I go on vacation! I'm serious, I will PM it only to the people that review and the rest can wait! I'll give you three days…GO!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hey Guys! It's been a while hasn't it. Yeah well I'm sorry!**

**WEALLY WEALLY SWORRY! PWEASE FOGIVE ME!**

**I was on vacation and I just got back a while ago…you see sometimes I write these pre-story A/N after I wrote the actual story so I hope this is good…It's in Nudge's POV but not for long so enjoy cause I'm not a girly-girl so this was hard. Oh and Max is OOC a bit in this chapter.**

**Take it away boys!**

**Ringo: Heart does not own the following;**

**Paul: MR, Kawasaki, Honda, Dairy Queen, Converses, Kosher Pickles, Facebook, and…**

**George: Craftsman Shovels.**

**John: For these belong to their rightful owners!**

**The Beatles: Thank you…Can we go RIP now?**

**Heart: Thank you but no! Now go back to your closet!**

***Nudge's POV***

_Oh I hope Max is okay_, I thought as I checked the clock for the fifth time since three-o-clock. _Heck! I hope Fang didn't do anything wrong and isn't lying dead in a ditch. Because then who would stop me from going all Nudge channel all the time, not that I don't love to hear myself talk, because, I could talk all day and my voice is rather pretty. Like Max, she is really pretty and she would be drop dead on the floor gorgeous if she would just let me dress her, and do her hair, and give her manicures and pedicures. This reminds me I have to paint my nails that really cute new polish I have. I think Angel would look good with it too. But still….Where the heck is Ma- OH SHES HERE!_

Max walked in the dorm, cutting my thoughts short, with a big goofy smile on here face. _Geez, what did Fang_ do _to her?_

"Hey Nudge," She said as she plopped onto a computer chair. "Where's JJ," she said absently, I stayed quietly in shock of the airily giddy girl in front of me.

"S-she went back to her dorm. HEY WHATS WITH YOU MAX!" I screeched as she started to compose herself more. _If she is still a little giddy I could get more out of her! Yet she is starting to creep me out more than Siren when she and Max begin discussing "the importance of bacon at every breakfast meal". I mean sure it's magically delicious like Lucky Charms (_**IDNOLC)**_but still! It's just bac-_

"Nothing is 'with me' Nudge I'm just a lifle mexspited fout dang fanfi's gate bater," She said, mumbling the last part to incoherent words.

"I'm sorry Max but I didn't get that last part because of your mumbling it, which by the way is sooo attractive. By the way that was sarcasm because I'm not the best at it and I didn't know if you could tell or not so yeah, but really what was that little statement?"

"I said, I'm just a little excited about…dang fan fi's gate bater," She said again, still mumbling.

"Try again Maxie," I teased, knowing I would get her this time.

"Fine", she growled, "I'm excited because Fang and I have a date later! Are you happy now?" She said, fake exuberance showing in her voice.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK THIS LONG! I MEAN SURE SCHOOL KINNDA JUST STARED BUT STILL! OH! Where are you guys going? Is it dinner and a walk, a beach side picnic, maybe a movie! Oh! Let me re-do your make-up…PWEASE MAX! Oh I'm so happy for my brother! OMG! Does this mean he is going out with you and not that skank? I hope so!" I said in a rush. Max stared at me for a while before taking a calming breath.

"Nudge, dear, Fang and I aren't dating. He has a girlfriend…this is merely two friends getting together for maybe a movie and ice cream," She said slowly, "and no, you may not do my make up again!"

"…Oh-kayy," I said defeated

***Max's POV*  
**

After playing a not-so-fun game of 20 questions with Nudge I went to sit in the kitchen…..or so I thought.

There leaning over the counter making out was Siren and Ari, my baby bro….kissing one of my close friends.

YUCKYYUCKYYUCKY!

"Ew! What are you doing to our beautiful counter, heck! My EYES!" I said, probably being over dramatic. Hey! Wouldn't you be disgusted if one of your almost-sisters-because-that's-how-close-you-are-friends was MAKING OUT –might I remind you of me and Siren's friendship status- on your kitchenette counter?

Quick as I spoke they jumped apart fixing their messy hair and muddled clothes. Siren was looking at me, puffy lips and all. Ari started to randomly touch his lips and mumble incoherent words.

"H-hi Max. How it going…" Siren said, testing the water she was in.

"HOW AM I! I feel like taking Kosher pickles and squeezing them in my eyes, then I'm going to buy tons of those highly expensive shovels Mr. Bruner gets from those Craftsman magazines, to dig myself a cave where I will proceed to document every moment of my life on Facebook like a anti-social freak! That's how I feel," I said hysterically.

Ok so maybe I am overreacting tad bit, but what would you have done in this situation. _** Well Max they would probably just walk away. Maybe a little disgusted but they would still walk away.**_

_Oh shut up you know-it-all._ Great. I'm talking to a voice in my head again. I'm done for today! I've been acting weird all day, too!

"Well that's a little drastic, don't you think sis?" Ari said with humor in his voice. _Why that little punk…_

"Ari! Get out of our kitchen and don't come back for another WEEK! That is if you want to live," I said, "And you young lady! What do you think Nudge or JJ would say! No movie night this Friday!"

Wow….Is this what parenting feels like? I should really call mom and tell her I love her…

"Y-yes ma'am," They said as they scurried away to there designated punishment area.

Just then a sudden tiredness swept over me and I headed of to my bunk. As I laid down I couldn't help but think about what Fang and I would be doing this fine evening…

***HI! IT'S ME AGAIN! …..what? You don't remember me? Really? +tears up+ I'm Charlotte, Bob's wife…..***

**Hey guys! I thought I would have a better chance of you reading this if it was in the middle of the chapter – which I'm sorry to interrupt! - But I desperately need a beta! You would be more like a partner for all of my stories and I will greatly - with honor - help you with any of yours! Be it, beta-ing or a co-author slot you need filled in. It's just that someone pointed out to me that I do need a beta, or this story might not make it. With school starting and my Fiction Press stories needing to be written as well….well I might have to stop this story. But I refuse to go down without trying so, please. I ****NEED**** you guys to at least try for me. If it doesn't work out or you don't like it then just tell me and you can walk away. Thanks for those of you that read this! PM or review any offers! Love you guys!**

**Now back to the story! ***

~Roughly 2 ½ hours later~

BRR … BRR … BRR … BR-

"Huh-what?" I groggily questioned as I felt a vibration in my pocket. NO not like that, get your minds out of the gutter!

It was a text message from Fang.

(**Fang, **_**Max)**_

**Hey. I guess I'll meet you at the parking lot at 7. **

_**Yea tht wuz the orignl pln.**_

**Ok… so how was your nap? Dream about me… **

**Creepy mch?**

**I called earlier, Nudge said you where sleeping.**

**SHE SHLD HVE WOK ME UP THN! Not tht I wanted to b wokin up jst nw!**

**Well sorry! I just want5ed to get you up in time. By the way what did you do to Ari?**

**Ask him. Btw, y do u txt in full sentences?**

**I did he didn't answer. Oh, and I just do, I don't really know why.**

**Gez som1s tlkativ 2day.**

**Well I technically don't have to talk when texting.**

_**K thn Mr Smrty pnts! ^_^**_

**Ok fine! Geez someone's grumpy.**

_**Yea wateva! I gtg now!**_

**Okay see you in fifteen-ish minutes.**

_Well, that was a random conversation, _I thought as I slipped back into my Converses, and put on my leather jacket.

"NUDGE! I'M GOING OUT NOW!" I called through the dorm. _Not that I need permission from you_, I added relishing in my freedom here at Beverly Academy.

"Okay! On your way home bring me some Chunky Monkey **(IDNOB&J)** for the Bachelor!" She called back. Yup, that's Nudge, always needing ice cream for the Bachelor because she feels bad for the ones that go home. **(FYI I don't actually watch this! :] ) **

With that tucked into my mind, I grabbed my keys to my bike, a 2011 Kawasaki Ninja. It was one of the perks to moving here, I got my dream vehicle.

As I walked through campus to the student parking lot I couldn't help but remember my old life. How James and I used to go on dates like this. James, he was my old boyfriend and my first love, he was also my greatest nightmare because of what he and his gang of friends did to me. And I still get nightmares about it too.

As I approached the parking lot I couldn't help but look around and take in my surroundings. Checking out for anything suspicious.

"Looking for someone," came an amused voice as I jumped. _YES! As a matter of fact!_

"U-um… you?" I said, though it came out as a question. _Gosh I'm already a pile of mush!_

Fang chuckled and lead me deeper into the parking lot. As we kept walking I noticed my bike and climbed on. Fang noticing me get on, walked directly across from me and got onto his bike. Which in itself surprised me, being the same bike as mine only a 2008 and black?

"Nice taste," I said admiring it from atop my own orange, black pin stripped bike.

"Yeah, that's Piggy's," He said nodding next to him at a white and blue Honda with 'Pimpmobile' written on it in pink. I laughed and Fang chuckled.

"What a noob," I said. Fang nodded in agreement as we started the bikes up and headed towards the city. Destination; a diner and a Dairy Queen.

~About 30 minutes later~

Finally, after driving for about half an hour we arrived at a diner on the outskirts of the city yet close to a Dairy Queen and a store.

"Gosh I thought we would never find a place like this," I said in exasperation. Fang chuckled as he propped his bike onto its stand.

"I'm gonna have to bring the girls here. It's cute," I said. Wow…I can't believe I said cute with the topic of food on my mind.

Fang and I made our way into the diner and took a seat towards the back next to a window. Looking out you could see the city of Phoenix in the distance.

"Beautiful…" I heard Fang murmur and I looked up to see he was looking at me. Heat flooded to my already tinted pink cheeks. **(AWWW! That was so cute, sorry but I had to add that!)**

"Hey honeys what can I get you to drink?" a waitress around 24 asked. Obviously I wasn't here, as she directed the question to Fang. Only Fang was looking at me…hehehe.

"I'll have a chocolate shake with whipped cream," I said, making the 'I'll' so she actually took my order.

"I think I will too," Fang said. Okay so even though we have milkshakes here doesn't mean we can't get Dairy Queen! Just saying!

"Okay! I'll be right back with your order," She perkily said, as she turned and walked off, purposely putting more swing in her hips.

"Sooo…" I said. _I hate starting conversations,_ I thought as it grew awkward.

"So how was your day after our date," Fang asked. In all actuality it wasn't all that bad if you crossed out the 2o questions and Siren and Ari making out.

"It was good I got to sleep. Only bad parts were Nudge's questions and that I walked in on Ari and Siren making out," I said, "How 'bout you?"

"Um…Okay. I just hung out around my dorm," he said as if it was obvious.

"Hey isn't Dylan your roommate?" I asked. I hope it isn't because he is just a sick pervert and I don't want him to rub of on Fang.

"Unfortunately yes," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Here are your drinks and I'm sincerely sorry about Tiffany," guy around 20 said as he handed us our drinks.

"Its okay," I said smiling.

"Okay what would you like?" He asked while getting his little pad thingy out. Hey! I'm sorry I don't have a technical name for it!

"I want a cheese burger with the works and fries," Fang said gruffly, glairing the waiter down.

"I want the same only no cheese," I said, the boys looked at me like I had two heads.

"So is that all?" he asked, Fang nodded -still glairing- and he left. But not before giving us napkins…mine had his number on it. When Fang saw it he growled lowly.

"What a noob. Does he not notice in here with someone?" I said trying to get Fang to calm down. He did…a little.

"I can't believe the nerve of that douche maggot." WoW! Fang was angry.

"Hey what about 'Tiffany' she was throwing herself at you," I said.

"Still," Fang said a little calmer. Wow…Fang was so jealous!

"Okay here is your food," Another waitress in here mid forties said. THANKYOU LORD!

"Thanks," Fang and I said as we dug into our food. It was pretty good compared to the service here.

~After eating and mindless talk about exams and such~

Fang and I walked back to our bikes, ice cream in hand. Fang got a plain medium cone and I got a chocolate dipped medium. **(BEST ICE CREAM EVER!) **

"So, good second-ish date?" Fang asked. It was pretty good and all fairness.

"Yup. But, hey, I thought you and Lissa were dating," I said utterly confused now. _Even though it's Lissa, cheating isn't right and no girl should go through it. _

"No she cheated on me with Dylan and we broke up," Fang said, not really caring. Haha, my two most hated people are dating. A match made in Hades.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"No its ok."

As we finished our ice cream and picked up Nudge's ice cream I thought about cheating. How James cheated on me yet I still forgave him. And how he is still out there…

_Searching for me._

**Hey! So I realized how my chapters keep getting longer and its kinnda cool. But yeah**

**The Beatles: RnR!**

**Heart: Please! This took up some of my vacation because it's all I could think of!**

**Ringo: Eh! It's true! She kept adding thoughts and worries to this journal and muttering how you guys and girls must hate her! **

**Heart Gee thanks. Now they think I'm crazy…**

**Question(s) of the Chapter:**

**What's your favorite TV/Teley (?)/Television show?**

**And I know I have some Aussies out there so tell me…Even seen/touched/have a Kangaroo or Koala bear?**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Love and Words**

**Heart!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the Chapter!**

**The chapter where we see into Max's mind….And witness a plot unfolding.**

**I hope you enjoy…MUWAHAHAHA**

**The Beatles: Heart does not own MR or the "MUWAHAHAHA" association for a greater evilness.**

***Max's POV***

Giddy. Scared. Happy. Exuberant. Incoherent.

Emotions. All of which I was experiencing. It might not be common thing, but the wagering war of what I'm thinking about. Fang, then James, then Ari an Siren. Then they are all jumbled up.

Giddy. Because Fang said he really likes hanging out with me. And also, partly, because we have another date next weekend…well more like a group date at the arcade but still.

Scared. Because somewhere out there James is looking for me. I know it, I also know that he stops at nothing to get what he wants. And what he wants is me. He could hurt someone. He could hurt Ella, or Nudge. He could hurt any of my friends, even my mom. The –almost- whole reason we moved here was to get away from that house…and James's abuse against me.

James use to beat me. A lot. We were happy the first year. And then James became a gang lord. His violence didn't stop at the streets, he brought it to me. I couldn't leave his sight except for when he wanted me to. He did worse thing than hitting me to. He would cut me, punch me, violate me, and verbally bash me.

After about three months I told my mom and we moved here. I had to go through therapy before I went back to school. That was load of BS in it's self. Because I will always have the scars…

Anyway, out of that depressing topic. I was also happy for Siren and Ari. They had true love, even so young, you could tell that they did. They really did care for each other. Ari came and demanded he get to see Siren…

**~Flashback~**

I pulled out my keys from the bike and headed of after Fang, who was already out of the parking lot.

"Max?" He called as I approached him. There was a figure sitting on the curb of the path.

"Ari?" I asked tentatively. It was all right for him to be up at the time of night like now. It was especially odd that he would still want to talk to me after our fight.

"Max? Who is that on the curb?" Fang asked with a hint of protectiveness in his tone of voice.

"Max I know it's weird to be out this late but I have to demand that you let me see Siren as I please. I would never think of hurting her, and if anyone even put a finger on her delicate hair I would snap them in half." Ari said with determination and his eyes.

"Ari I am totally okay with you going out with Siren. I was just testing to see if you would stand up for her in any time of need. He's a very special friend of mine and I don't want her to get hurt," I said consciously gearing up for a lecture, "she is JJ's roommate and therefore she is also mine and Nudges roommate, she's also like the little sister we've never had. Heck she even does our homework for us."

"But word to the wise Ari, if you hurt her not only will Fang and I come after you but nudging JJ will as well." I finished strongly.

"I would never even dream of hurting her though, so there's nothing you have to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me I'm been a go back to my dorm." Ari said with a big goofy smile plastered to his face.

**Presently**

Ari's demand to date Siren was not only adorable but downright sweet, and as soon as I told her the great news she jumped in my arms and started giggling like a cackling maniac.

In other great news, Fang and I have a date on Thursday. Which is good because it will keep me away from Nudge and her grabby claws.

At the font of knowledge I instantly remember that she was currently interrogating me.

"So what did you guys do, did you go see a movie, did you take along romantic walk on the beach, did you eat ice cream until you puked, did he hold your hand the whole time, did you go to a carnival where he won you stuffed animals? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me… " Nudge rambled on like this for what seemed like forever, constantly asking me what we did, how we did it, who was around to see it, and what followed immediately after what ever happened.

But honestly all I was thinking about was Fang. Call me girlish but he was a hot subject on my mind lately. Unfortunately I was becoming attached to this prep school, all because I was unfortunately following for guy is much as I didn't want to admit to Nudge about my craving for her brother, I was facing the unfortunate fact that I might have to. It would be either that or tell JJ who also happens to have a big mouth as well, basically a lose lose situation.

I was also thinking about James, who until our recent moving hasn't crossed my mind since the day I left. He could do anything to me, he can do anything I friends, he can do anything to my family, and he could hurt everyone around me if he knew where I was. I was living in fear, in fear of one I used to love.

Living in fear is not something Maximum Ride is okay with and is certainly not something that Maximum Ride could put up with…

**A/N: hey guys! Long time no see how, actually more like long time no read. But you guys know as I stated in my authors note that I haven't had time to write so the holidays was the only time I could finish this and it still really short. But things are looking up to be pretty good for Christmas I got this weird thing it's a voice-recognition device all I have to do is talk into a microphone and it writes my chapters for me of course I still have to go back and edit everything though.**

**The Beatles: Yahoo! things pretty weird to! Haha that rimed!**

**George: she's got this weird headphone looking thing on her head right? Well she talks into the microphone attached to the head set, and it looks downright dastardly.**

**Ringo: her parents left her chores to do it all she's doing is playing with the thing. She went on Facebook and chatted to her friends with, then she ran around the house a couple times, then she started playing with her dogs, then she got back of the computer, fell asleep with a headset on, and found out that she talks in her sleep.**

**John: all of it was muffled mumbling mostly about this guy or school. And as George kindly put it, it was downright dastardly!**

**Heart: well gee thanks guys I really feel love!**

**Again I'm really sorry that this is so short it took so long but it was the holidays I had no time. My stupid teachers keep loading me up with piles of homework. Also if you have already checked it out look at my new story! I got good reviews so far but I've never really worked on a plot like this so we'll see how it goes!**

**Chapter question; with your favorite present you received over the holidays? I got a new pair of boots from Australia also known as UGGs. Mom thinks they're ugly but I like them!**

**Love and words, heart :-)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: HOLA! I have lots of great new stories up for you to check out my pretties! Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! I am such a procrastinator sometimes! Here ya go!**

**IDNOMR!**

**~Max**

There I was, just chilling out in math, silently cursing who ever decided to create calculus. I mean really! Who cares? Not me that is for sure!

_Da-blink! Brrr. Brrr. _My phone vibrated and made a hushed noise. Checking to make sure the deaf old fart teaching hadn't heard I whipped it out of my pocket like the professional in-class-texter I am. What!? I'm a teenager! It's what we do!

_From: Fang;))_

_Did you know you are very cute when focused on everything but calculus? Well you are._

Aww! Fang is so sweet! But hey! We aren't in the same third period class…something about me being 'uncivil' in drama with Fang had me put in calculus when Fang was in drama and in drama when he had calculus. Dumb teachers.

I quickly texted him asking where he was and how he knew this. Moments later I got my answer.

_From: Fang;))_

_Class let out early because Willis had to go deal with 'a problem with the play that deserves the upmost attention' so she sent us out early saying 'she couldn't possibly finish the lesson now'. Cool huh! Sneak out!_

I see. I looked to the back of the room where the door was slightly left ajar leaving Fang enough room to poke his head it and give me a wink. Who knew Fang was a bad boy. Not me that's for sure! I'm pretty sure just a week ago he pushed me into the fountain because I dropped some of his homework for history into said fountain. _I _had to retrieve it.

I silently slipped from my place in the third row and crawled back to the door. Some of my class mates are so _dense. Probably wouldn't even notice a freaking marching band enter the room playing the theme song to Batman!_

I slipped from the door and silently ran through the halls with Fang until we were safe and off the immediate campus. Reaching the edge of the property we entered Beverly's own personal orchard that students would often study or spend leisure hours in heated make-out sessions at. As we began walking towards the center of the four acre orchard Fang picked a plump granny smith from a nearby tree and chomped into it.

Okay so I know what you are probably thinking…are you and Fang a _thing _now?

Undecided at this point. After our journey into the citywe had been on two other dates. One to the aquarium where Fang admitted his love for marine biology, and one to, surprise, surprise, the malls arcade!

Yeah we were major dorks. We even got those cheesy couple shirts! His said 'You mad bro?' and mine says 'I ain't even mad!' what is getting into me! I would never have done this with James or any other boyfriends.

Oui. This kid is doing something that is messing with me.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Fang asked with a slight blush shadowing his cheeks. He is so cute. _Whoa Max! Down girl! Get it together! Act natural, be cool. And do _not _screw this up!_

"Oh n-nothing. J-just hanging out with JJ and Siren probably. May I ask why?" I stuttered somewhat flushed. _Smooth genius. Way to freaking go._ My internal voice can be harsh sometimes.

"Just wondering if you wanted to double with Ari and Siren…Ari begged me to ask because he is to chicken," Fang said, chuckling at the thought of me probably eating Ari. Yeah he is still somewhat getting the cold shoulder for not telling me but confessing his, love (I don't know!), has rendered my wrath a little, weak.

Greaaaaat! "Sure! I can call JJ and tell her Siren and I are going out!" I said cheerily. God I have been in such a weird mood lately. Acting somewhat like –shudder- a _girl._

"Great!" And with the plans set Fang and I continued to walk around. Just enjoying the feeling of each other.

**~3****rd**** Person**

A tall boy walked across the perfectly manicured lawn with all of its brightly colored flowers beginning to die for the coming of fall. Suitcase trailing behind him the boy stretched a hand above his head to sweep away locks of dark brown hair from his bright green and blue eyes.

Arm returning to its previous spot, hands shoved into pockets wrist rubbing against the cool metal of an encased gun hidden well under a red and black plaid shirt, the boy stopped ad did a quick scan for any signs pointing towards the office.

Spotting a student he politely asked them for the directions, playing the innocent and shy teen act to a tee. Thanking the short African American girl, _Nudge_ as she called herself, he finally began the short trek to the office.

Opening the door he stepped into the cool air conditioned office where he signed in and received a school map and room key. Giving him directions he walked down the halls of the school and out onto the side walk welcoming new and returning students with a statue of the schools founder and a patio always expanding with the names of students. Looking down onto the names he quickly searched for the class graduating next year. Locating the current juniors he quickly found the bright green and blue painted flagstone. _Max Ride. I'm with this emo! _It read while pointing to the adjacent black and orange painted flagstone. _Fang was here with Max!_ Both had intricate borders, most likely done by Max herself, and little smiley faces and other doodles. They both had a perfectly painted rage face, probably done by this Fang character, picturing the ever classic 'Like a sir' meme.

_Well, well, well. Seems like you have some new toys to play with, huh Maxie. _The boy bent down and brushed a few leaves away revealing eight more flagstones. The border on Max and Fang's continued into these making it seem like a group sectioned off. _Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Ari, Siren, Ella and JJ. Hmm, pretty good group. _They were all set in a sort of circle and in the middle they had a separate flagstone with a quite impressive mural of all ten people holding hands in a circle and at the center of the circle it said 'The flock' and listed their names.

_Seems as though Max is pretty cozy here. To cozy._ The boy stood up and returned to the task at hand: find the boys dorms for juniors. _Aha! There it is!_

Entering the dorm the boy took the elevator to the fourth floor and searched for his dorm. Finally fining it he entered and set his things down. Walking through an open door he found the conjoining kitchenette where another student slouched in a chair studying.

"Hey! I am Sam! I am your roommate! The dudes that share this kitchen, dorm thing are Fang and Dylan and our neighbors next to us are Iggy and Ari," he said looking up from his textbooks. Good. I'm close to this, 'Flock', this will be very helpful.

"Great," I mustered with a grin, "nice to meet you Sam! My name is James."

**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**So I have a few suggestions and/or recommendations!**

**If you're looking for good books then I strongly recommend **_**Virals, **_**by Kathy Reichs. If you enjoyed the action in MR than you will love this like I did!**

**For other FanFictions:**

**Reputations by CakeIsAGoodFriend**

**How to Probably Get Some by americanbread**

**Growing to Success by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**

**The 7 week plan by VampireRide**

**And if you're in need of some comedy:**

**Diary of a Lovesick Mutant by Pheonixfanatic**

**And**

**Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu by St. Fang of Boredom**

**Those are some really amazing FanFic writers and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!**

**And you really should check out Virals because it is amazing! These kids are kind of like Erasers minus the ugly snouts and bad breath!**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Heart:] **


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Ugh! I read this story, not naming any names, and it was terrible!**

**The plot line was crap. It was sloppy and didn't make sense. The writing was terrible, and it was like a concentration camp for grammar Nazi's like me. I almost broke into tears at the amount of reviews…126 reviews and I only saw 10 or 11 that were seeing what I was seeing. **

**116 thought it was good and just needed a beta. I literally died a thousand deaths.**

**I'm not one to be mean about writing because I know being an author like this is hard stuff, but this was just plain lazy and talentless efforts.**

**My brother can do better than that…he can barely finish a 100 page picture less book.**

**Sad.**

**IDNOMR!**

**~Fang**

_**Brrr. Brrr.**_

_From: Sam_

_Hey man come meet the new roomy! Pretty cool dude!_

Hmm, that's odd; I was never told we were getting a new kid. Well better go make my presence known…or I could go crash with Max and do some studying.

Nah, better go introduce myself. I quickly texted Sam back and made my way to our dorms.

Walking into the room there was a feel of unease as I slipped into the kitchenette where Dylan was staring down the new kid.

"A little early to be summing up your completion huh Dylan," I said casually as I took the seat across from Sam and next to new kid.

"I'm just checking him out Fang. I want to make sure he won't steal my thunder with the ladies," he retorted, giving me a curt nod in 'hello'. Dylan wasn't that bad when you got to know him better. Not as much of a douche or prick.

"I am sure your mom will always love you Dyl," Sam chocked out as he chuckled, I'll admit, that wasn't bad.

New kid, as if finally catching on, looked up from his twiddling thumbs to look me over. _With all the 'checking out' going on here I am beginning to get a gay feeling, _Fang thought uncomfortably.

"Sup, I'm Fang. I room with Dyl-Weed here," I said, nodding to him. It's kind of a guy thing. Whoever can say hey or acknowledge another male's presence in the least amount of words is instantly more BA.

"James, James Crawford. I'm from Capitola, California," James said, extending his hand for me to shake. Wasn't Max from Capitola?

"Really? My girlfriend is from there," I stated, it was different calling Max my _girlfriend _but I didn't mind. In fact I rather liked it, I liked that she was _mine _and I was _hers. _

"Cool! What's her name?" he rushed out. _What is this guy's deal?_

"Max. Maximum Ride-Martinez, she went to West Coastal Reservation High school," I said, I pride myself greatly about knowing things about Max.

"Oh yeah! I remember Max, she was a pretty shy girl but when you pissed her off, you better have a strong heart. She is one firecracker. I dated her before she left. It was so sudden but we all know it was because of daddy-dearest," he said smugly, knowing that his dating Max first would irk me beyond all.

"Really? I hadn't known, I don't particularly like making _my girlfriend _upset by asking that stuff." I hope he gets the very obvious hint.

"H-hey guys! Now let's not start a war here, that babe Max is hot but she isn't worth all this fuss," Dylan offered, James and I whipped our heads to face him and both glared intensely.

"Shut up, you don't know her," we said, in creepy unison.

"Oh and you do?" James said, gloating at the 'she was mine first' card.

"I know her well enough to not break her heart about her dad!" I grounded out, clearly agitated by this, this, this _punk._

_Smooth Fang. What an insult. _

"Listen here Tooth, Max was mine to begin with. And no matter what both you love birds think, she will be mine again," and with those menacing words he prowled off into his dorm. Leavening me seething in the chair.

"Fa-"

"Don't Dylan. I don't want to hear either of you guys crap right now," and with that I left a very awkward looking Sam and Dylan.

_I've got to find Max._

**~Max**

"Hey Max! Did you know we got a new student today? He totally stopped and asked me for directions! And he was really cute to! Oh gosh he had brown hair and these to die for eyes! They were green and blue and sooo dreamy! So I wanted to know who he was so I called my friend Kasey who does work in the office and she said that she overheard his check in and that his name was Jim or James Crawford! She wasn't quite sure what it was but OH ME GOSH! He was so cute! And apparently he is from your town!"

Guess who! If you guessed Nudge you were wrong. If you guessed _any _girl you would be wrong.

It was Iggy.

"Heads up! That's what I sat through and you will get it in…three….two...one….Nudge," he said with a swipe of his hands and some spirit fingers for show.

Do I need to tell you what she said?

Needless to say I was beyond confused, so I asked for the short answer. And became beyond scared.

"New kid, really cute, James Crawford, from Capitols," she said in a 'this doesn't provide details' voice.

"Oh no!" And thus I began packing my bags**.**

**If you are thoroughly confused PM or review so I may explain what will happen in the next few chapters. If you **_**don't **_**want the story spoiled than shush!**

**It will all make sense in the next four or five chapters. Otherwise you will just need to wait!**

**Sorry! It's my job to keep you guessing. I get paid (in gum ahahaha I crack myself up) to do this stuff to your minds!**

**Review because I love you?**

**Heart:]**


End file.
